


Great Days

by corvinae



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, First Kiss, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, but it doesnt go well, no beta we die like men, seriously i dont know what im doing, we'll get there eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvinae/pseuds/corvinae
Summary: Makoto should've been a lot more fucked up by the end of the series than he was canonically, so excuse me while I rewrite what maybe could happen to a person under that sort of stress. I'm not good at summaries, I promise it's (maybe) better written then this. Just know that Makoto is not ok and (rightfully) blames Laurent for all his problems.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 15
Kudos: 206





	Great Days

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic ever, let's see if I actually finish this one. I'm not very good at writing, so the descriptions of everything are very straightforward and there's nothing artistic or captivating about it, but I hope you enjoy it either way. This anime has completely taken over my mind, so I need to get this out there. 
> 
> Title taken from the Jojo's OP. Get it, because the first words of the song are "Breakdown, Breakdown" and Makoto has a breakdown?? I promise I take the subject seriously in the story, I just couldn't come up with another title.

As almost everyone slept on the yacht's deck after a night of celebrating their final con, Makoto stood at the railing, trying to trace back to the point in his life that had led him to that exact moment. Was it when he first followed Laurent to Los Angeles? Or when he first became a swindler? When his mom died? Or was it when his dad first left? The effort of rummaging through his memory didn’t result in any useful answer, but at least thinking about the past distracted him from feeling anything in the present. It also worked to completely distract him from his surroundings, failing to recognize as one of his “partners” joined him.

“Can I borrow a cigarette, Edamame?”

Makoto took a second to completely wake from his trance and looked up at the man taking up the space next to him. Laurent stood there, hand outstretched and a cocky smile plastered on his face. This was Laurent’s natural state, knowing that his request would be met without any resistance. Makoto almost had the sense to completely ignore him, but when had he ever thought logically when it came to Laurent. The idea barely had time to run through his head as he reached into his suit pocket and handed over the cigarette.

Laurent leaned over as Makoto produced a lighter and lit it. He puffed on the cigarette and joined Makoto in looking over the ocean. For a second, he thought Laurent really did just want a cigarette and wouldn’t try to initiate any sort of conversation. Of course, Makoto should’ve known better.

“Isn’t it too late for an innocent boy like you to be up?”

Makoto wasn’t in the mood for any of their usual banter, instead offering an unenthusiastic hum. For once, Laurent seemed to pick up on another’s emotions and switched his approach.

“What were you thinking about before I came over here?”

Even without looking at him, Makoto could hear Laurent lose his usual grin and adopt what could’ve been a tone of sympathy. Of course, Makoto had never seen him adopt any emotion of the sort, so he could’ve been wrong.

“Just…a lot,” he briefly responded. He really didn’t feel like explaining to anyone the dilemma he felt himself in, especially if that “anyone” was Laurent.

“What exactly constitutes ‘a lot?’” the Frenchman retorted.

“I guess everything that’s happened in the past couple years. I don’t really know what it means for me now.”

“Soybean, you probably should’ve thought about that before we finished this scheme,” he said through a small laugh. “I’m glad at least _I've_ thought f my future.”

Makoto really hoped that Laurent wasn’t going to propose some new scheme. He couldn’t possibly guess what Laurent would want to do after the one they just completed. Sensing that Makoto wasn’t going to respond, he continued unprompted.

“I think I’m ready to retire.”

Now that _definitely_ wasn’t what Makoto could've guessed. Laurent could’ve said he planned to fly to the moon and it would’ve been more believable.

“I really don’t see you doing that.”

“No really, it’s true. The only reason I’ve continued was to prepare for this. I’ve gotten my revenge and returned the ring, and I’m ready to move on.”

Makoto didn’t know what it meant to “return the ring,” but he didn’t feel like being a part of this one-way conversation anymore. Really, he couldn’t care less what Laurent did after this.

“Edamame, I want you to know that even if we’re not conning anymore, I still want you to be in my life. It’s what I’ve wanted since L.A.”

Makoto didn’t know what to make of that. He continued looking out at the ocean, sensing Laurent’s eyes on him. Unable to handle the feeling, he turned towards the taller man. If he hadn’t felt so drained, Makoto could’ve gasped from the face looking back at him. It was one he’d never seen before. Eyebrows furrowed and mouth pursed, Laurent almost looked serious for once. Not only that, but the deck lights seemed to dance on Laurent’s skin, the blues of his eyes brighter, the blond of his hair more vibrant, adding to the passionate feeling radiating off of him.

Makoto felt Laurent’s hand touch his, and before he could react, Laurent was pressing their lips together.

Makoto felt a violent shock pass through his body and his flight-or-fight response kicked in. He raised his arms to the other’s shoulders and shoved Laurent to the ground, huffing with wide eyes.

_Don’t touch me, I hate you, you’ve ruined my life._

All these things Makoto wanted to say, but the words couldn’t get past the lump in his throat.

As he looked down at the other man, panic set into Makoto. There was no way Laurent would be doing this after everything he’d been through for him and his idiotic, horrible, convoluted plan. There was no way that, after controlling his life for years up, Laurent was trying to toy with him again.

As he sat on the ground, hurt flashed on Laurent’s face before transforming into confusion, and finally landing on something neutral. As he rose to his feet, he looked back at Makoto and tried to say something. But before he could mutter a single word, Makoto sprinted away as tears welled into his eyes.

Running below deck and into one of the boat’s luxurious rooms, Makoto locked the door and tried to regain himself.

His breath was stuttered. He could hear his voice crackle as mucus filled his throat from crying. His vision blurred and legs wobbled as he stumbled to the bed. As his mind raced through what Laurent could be scheming, he realized that the question he should've asked himself earlier wasn't “What event led me into this situation?”

He should’ve asked, “At what point was I being controlled?”

“At what point was my life predestined not by the gods, but by a sleazy French con artist?”

_“What’s the point of living if I’ve lost all my free will?”_

***

As he felt the yacht being docked, he didn’t bother getting anything he might’ve left on board. He didn’t bother saying anything to the crew he hadn’t seen since he locked himself in the room. He didn’t bother to think where he was going, all he knew was that he wanted to _leave._

As he raced off the yacht, he didn’t bother answering any calls of concerns. Not from Abbie. Not from Cynthia. Not from Kudo, Si Won, nor his dad. And _especially_ not from Laurent. He didn’t care anymore, and as he ran out of the port and entered the first taxi he found, he didn’t bother to realize that he was running away from his newly found friends and family. All he cared about was that he was running away from any and all aspects of his old life.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I hope it wasn't completely terrible. If there are any edits I should make, please tell me in the comments (seriously I'll even except spelling corrections) Hope you have a good day :))


End file.
